A night of passion
by Lady Dragon Lover
Summary: The tactician, Aria spent quite a night with her love, Priam. After being married a few days they knew this was bound to happen at some point.


**A friend and I were roleplaying one day and this was what came of it. Aria is the name of the Tactician who is married to Priam. Whenever you see a * pop up it is to highlight that it is an action not the actual dialog and it ends with another *. I do hope you all enjoy this, I have not changed any of the dialog from either side of the conversation.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything from Fire Emblem.**

Priam: Dammit Gregor! Releasing angry wild bears on a man with a destroyed body.. Now I feel even worse, I can't move at all from my tent, now. But- *groans* But at least Aria and me have about 4 bears' worth of meat, so I can't hate you for it.  
Thanks Gregor. But dammit, you made me wreck my body further!

Aria: Gregor did what? ...well he's a part of the Shepards so I can't obliterate him.. I shall think on this and find a somewhat satisfying way to get him back.

Priam: N-No dear.. we've got.. quite a bit of meat. *he feebly pointed towards the stacks of dead bear* He's a- *groans* Good man, he just doesn't always do well. Instead, please stay with me. That is, if it pleases you.

Aria: Alright, dear. He isn't getting any of this bear meat though. *she placed a sealed pack of warm water underneath Priam's back* there, is that helping any?

Priam: Ah, yes.. It feels good. Thank you very much, Aria, *he smiled gently at her*

Aria: Anything for you, my love *she leaned down and gently kissed him on the forehead*

Priam: *he blushed a red hue, looking into her eyes* Y'know.. with the hood off, your eyes are actually quite beautiful.

Aria Melody Gale Hmm.. perhaps I'll wear my hood less then. *she smiled warmly*

Priam: I like seeing your beautiful and gentle face, love~ *he feebly reached out and touched her cheek, smiling gently at her*

Aria: *she blushed lightly* You always know how to flatter me, now, dear I know you're weary, you needn't reach out, you need to rest. Anything you need, don't hesitate to ask, I'll be more than happy to deliver it.

Priam: Hah.. I suppose so. Just stay by me then, please.

Aria: That's one you didn't even have to ask *she smiled gentley to him as she grabbed and held his hand*

Priam: *a light blush crept upon his face* I love you, dearest. I'm so glad to have such a strong woman at my side.

Aria: I love you too, Priam. I'm lucky to have such a strong, dedicated man.

Priam: *he held onto her hand gently* I just wish I could move a bit more..

Aria: That's alright, I'll get you anything you desire and do anything for you until you are better, and even then I will continue on doing anything for you.

Priam: You're being so sweet and caring tonight, love. *he smiled happily towards her*

Aria: *she cupped his cheek in her free hand* I am only this way for you, my love. *she leaned in and kissed him gently*

Priam: *he blushed rather brightly at her touch, and gently kissed her back*

Aria: Is there anything you need, like the water pack re-heated?

Priam: Hmmm.. I don't think so. Just you being here is enough for me.

Aria: Of course, I won't leave you side, dear.

Priam: I.. I'm so glad, love. *a blush creeping across his face*

Aria: Anything to see you smile *she began to blush lightly with him* you are my reason for being, without you I'd have nothing.

Priam: I feel the same way. You're my everything, Aria. I am nothing without you. *he blushed a bit darker shade of red*

Aria: Oh, Priam *she smiled warmly* ..I suppose now would probably be a bad time to try and cuddle huh? *she giggled*

Priam: Not at all.. In fact, please.

Aria: If it hurts just say so, I know you're in pain and don't want to worsen it. *she climbed into bed with him and cuddled up to him*

Priam: I've been hurting significantly less since I've been graced with your presence, love. *he cuddled up next to her ever so slightly, unable to move very much*

Aria: I'm glad to hear that *she held him close* if anything I'm the one graced, to have such an amazing man here with me, my love.

Priam: *he smiled happily, a deeper blush across his face* I really love you. *he leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss*

Aria: *she smiled as she welcomed his kiss* I love you as well. *she intertwined her fingers with his, holding his hand*

Priam: *he continued to kiss her passionately, gently closing his fingers around hers*

Aria: *she cupped his cheek in her free hand and happily returned his affection*

Priam: *he smiled gently as he kissed her* You're so beautiful, so kind to me.

Aria: *She blushed once more* I'm only this kind to you. *she kissed him once more*

Priam: I know, and I couldn't be happier.. *he kissed her back with more passion, holding her hand a bit more tightly as he did*

Aria: You've made me the happiest woman ever, I am greatful every day that you are in my life *she began to hold him more affectionately and kissed him with the same passion*

Priam: Nnn~ I-I'm so glad I can make you so happy. I vow and pledge to always make you smile, no matter what it takes. I'll do all that and more for you, my beautiful, sweet Aria. *he gently held her closer to him, gently kissing her and nipping her lip*

Aria: Oh, Priam. You needn't vow, your presence alone makes me smile. I'll do anything and everything you ask of me. Priam, you brighten up my world just by existing, you make every moment a beautiful memory. *she kissed him more passionately, she took the hand from his cheek and ran her fingers through his hair*

Priam: I don't deserve to be graced with such an amazing, wonderful woman. You're my everything, dearest. I feel the same way towards you. *he gently wrapped his arms around her soft, gentle body, and continued to kiss her lovingly and affectionately*

Aria: No, Priam. It is I who does not deserve to be graced with such an amazing, wonderful man. I would never have thought someone like you could exist, until I met you that is. *She kissed him deeply, wrapping one arm around his waist and the other around his neck to hold him closer*

Priam: Every time I think you couldn't possibly make me happier, you end up doing so, again and again. I love you so much, you're so perfect in every way. *he reciprocated her affections with his own, holding her slightly tighter and closer to him as he did*

Aria: Priam, darling, let go just a moment. *She got up and took off her cloak before laying back down and holding him close once more*

Priam: *his cheeks turned a bright red, for he was not used to seeing her without her cloak on, he held her delicate, soft body closer to his* Your cloak makes you seem so much bigger, love. Not in a bad way at all, of course.

Aria: *she blushed as well, not used to being so exposed* I know.. at times even I forget I'm so small.

Priam: It's nice.. I can hold you easier. *he gently touched her soft skin, kissing her softly*

Aria: I'm glad you're enjoying it *she shuddered slightly feeling him actually touch her skin* I would do this for you any time you desire. *she kissed him back affectionately*

Priam: I.. I am. D-definitely.. *he blushed a brighter shade of red, gently lifting her chin up and returning her kiss with a gentle and loving kiss of his own*

Aria: *She made her kisses soft and quick, wrapping her arms around him once more*

Priam: Hero N-Nnn~ Dear, if we keep this up, I'll lose myself.. *he blushed a deeper red hue, returning her kisses with more love and affection*

Aria: *she blushed and giggled* In your current state I'm not sure you could if you wanted to.

Priam: I.. I know.. T_T W-Well I could, but.. It'd hurt in the morning. *he looked away, blushing a dark red*

Aria: *her blushed deepened* Well, I don't want you hurting.

Priam: *his face eventually become a shade of red* W-Well.. It'd be worth it, but you're right.

Aria: *her blush deepened and she lay there with her mouth agape, unsure how to respond so she simply fidgeted with her hair*

Priam: W-Was I too bold? I apologize.

Aria: Huh? N-No! I just don't really know what to say to that.

Priam: I-It's alright. I apologize, dear. *he gave her a soft, apologetic kiss*

Aria: Priam, you don't need to apologize, after all, it's only natural we discuss this, being married it's only a matter of time *her blush was not fading as she returned his kiss*

Priam: B-But still. Well.. as long as you're okay, love.

Aria: I am perfectly fine, my love, you needn't worry.

Priam: *he blushed brightly, giving her another passionate kiss*

Aria: *she returned his kiss with the same ammount of passion, holding him closer to her*

Priam: Nn.. *he pulled her closer to him, kissing her lovingly and affectionately*

Aria: *she gasped softly for a little air inbetween each kiss* mm..

Priam: *he gently sucked on her lower lip, taking care to be gentle and easy at the same time*

Aria: Hnn.. *She began to let her hands feel up and down Priam's sides gently as well as gently nibbling his upper lip as easily as she could*

Priam: Mmmpf...~ *he began to gently feel her sides as well, getting more into the kiss he was sharing with her*

Aria: *she pulled her lips away and began to kiss his neck*

Priam: N-Nnn~ *he blushed a very dark shade of red, his neck being a sensitive spot, he continued to hold her close to him*

Aria: *She began to lightly suck with each kiss she placed on his neck as one of her hands grabbed onto one of his muscular arms to keep him close*

Priam: Ngh~ A-Aria.. I'm about to lose myself. T-This feels wonderful.. *he said as he shuddered from her gentle touch, gently feeling and caressing along her soft skin*

Aria: I... Priam, would you like to? *she said, her voice slightly shaky. Her face turned red quickly as she looked him in the eyes awaiting his answer*

Priam: I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to make love to my wife, b-but if you don't that's fine. I can control myself. *he said to her in a slightly nervous voice, his cheeks bright red as he felt embarrassed at her words*

Aria: *she kissed his neck once more before softly calling his name* ..Priam. *her blush deepened further, she took his hand and placed it over her heart*

Priam: *he blushed even more at what she did, his eyes nervously fixed upon hers* Aria.. *he said to her in a soft, yet slightly nervous voice*

Aria: *Her heart was racing, she was clearly nervous* I-I'm not sure how much longer I can wait *she softly said, her eyes closed as she spoke and her blush began to spread from her face to her body as well*

Priam: *he gently picked up her hand, and placed it right over his heart* S-See? My heart is racing just as fast.. *he said in a nervous, yet soft tone* I.. I can't hold back anymore, dear. *he said to her, before quickly looking away from embarrassment*

Aria: Neither can I, Priam. *She began to kiss him passionately* Oh, Priam... *she said softly*

Priam: *he held her closer, and kissed her back more intently* I love you so much, Aria.. Mmp..~

Aria: *She began to press her body against his and held on to him tightly* Priam, I love you more than I could say. *she began to kiss him deeply*

Priam: Nnn.. I feel the same. *the warmth and softness of her body pressed up against his felt wonderful; he had never experienced such emotions before*

Aria: I've never felt this way about another person before... Priam, I-I feel.. weird in.. places *the heat she felt from his body warmed her so to the point she was about to sweat, she continued to kiss him deeply, each feeling, physical and emotional was new to her*

Priam: I feel the same about you. A-Aria.. I'm getting a bit turned on.. *he said in a more nervous voice, just as she was, he too had never felt or experienced any of these emotions. He continued to kiss her back, gently nipping on her lower lip as he did, gently caressing her cheek as he did*

Aria: I... I already am.. *she began to give him french kisses, she wrapped her arms around him, feeling his muscular back as she pulled him closer*

Priam: Nnn..~ *he gently laid her down on her back, giving her a deep, passionate kiss, being careful and gentle as he felt her soft skin*

Aria: Hnn... *She held onto his waist, gently returning his kisses as she brought a hand up and ran her fingers through his hair once more*

Priam: Ngh.. *he gently ran his hand across her stomach and waist, caressing her as he gave her small, delicate kisses*

Aria: *She shuddered lightly from his touches, not used to being touched in such a way. She cupped his face with one hand and the other going down his back ever so lightly*

Priam: *he continued to gently touch and feel across her stomach and waist, breaking the kiss with her before moving down towards her neck, where he gently kissed alongside it*

Aria: *She began to gasp lightly* Oh, P-Priam, that feels so good.

Priam: Really..? *he said in a slightly nervous tone* I'm glad, then. *he continued to kiss along her neck, gently sucking on it as he did*

Aria: *She ran boths hands down his sides, coming to a stop at his hips, gently holding on to him as she continued to gasp lightly* Mmm..

Priam: *he gently squeezed and massaged her hips and waist, continuing to kiss along and nip on her neck with a more loving effort*

Aria: *She was a bit tense, she noticed he seemed tense as well. A light moan escaped her lips as he continued*

Priam: *he blushed very brightly, the first time ever hearing such a soft, gentle sound come from her* You have a cute moan, love. *he said as he went back to kissing her, still gently squeezing and caressing her body*

Aria: *She blushed deeply hearing him say that* T-Thank you, love. *she said, her voice shaky as she began to caress him as well*

Priam: Nnn..~ *he began to kiss her more deeply, slowly starting to lift up her shirt, but still waiting to see if she was okay with it, if she would accept him completely, as he didn't want to seem like he was imposing, or pushing anything onto her*

Aria: *Another light moan escaped her lips as her blush deepened, she grabbed his hands and pulled them, along with her shirt, further upward.*

Priam: Ngh..~ So soft.. *he blushed a very deep shade of red, this being the first time he's ever felt a woman's breasts*

Aria: *Her blush was just as deep, never had she shown so much to a man.. that she could remember* Hnn..~ *she was slightly startled, but enjoyed his touches, her arms lay above her head, unsure exactly what she's to do now.*

Priam: *he gently kissed her again, slowly rubbing and caressing her breasts softly as he did* Nnng..~ *he was becoming more and more aroused as each second passed, losing himself even further as he pressed his body to hers*

Aria: *She nervously wrap her hands around his waist as she broke the kiss and delicately kissed his neck. She was getting a bit more curious about his body feeling him press his body against hers.*

Priam: N-Nnn.. Agh..~ *he gently pinched and pulled on her nipples, taking care to be gentle with her. As he did, he looked into her eyes, trying to maintain a loving, and passionate feel between them both*

Aria: Hn-n, agh.. mm..~ *she tightened her grip on him slightly, she blushed fiercely, embarassed of the pleasure it brought her. She moved her hands a bit lower, grabbing hold of his belt, lightly tugging on it to hold him close to her*

Priam: Ah..~ Nnn..~ *he moved down her soft, gentle body, gently holding on and starting to undo her pants ever so slowly, leaning over and kissing her very deeply as he did, her soft and gentle touch aroused him even further, the pleasure he felt was stronger than anything before* A-Aria.. I love you so much.. So m-much..~

Aria: *She kissed him gently, cupping his face with one hand while the other continued to lightly tug on his belt* I-I love you too, Priam, more than I could express to you. *she looked down, watching closely as he undid her pants, her face bright red*

Priam: *he finished undoing her pants, slowly and carefully sliding them off of her, leaving her panties on, however. He was blushing a very bright shade of red, this too still being his first time, governed only by his instincts, he passionately kissed her again, pressing his body once more gently against her now almost completely exposed body* Nnn.. Mm.. Ah~

Aria: *She slowly slid her hand to the front of his belt, tugging lightly at the buckle unsure if she should allow him to be the one to undo it. Her blush began spreading down her neck and body, she'd never even allowed another woman to see her this way, let alone a man. She returned his kissed passionately and deeply. The hand she used to cup his face now slid to his back* Nn-n..~ *she gasped lightly in an attempt to catch her breath*

Priam: *clearly getting the hints from what she was doing, he paused for a moment, and began to undo his belt and pants, after a few moments successfully removing them. He then got back on top of her and embraced her in yet another loving, passionate kiss, his mind and body in complete arousal at this point* A-Aria.. Nnn..~

Aria: *She smiled shyly, she put her hands on his hips as she kissed him back.* Mmm.. Priam~ *she almost whispered his name, she smiled up to him as she began to rub her thighs lightly against his.*

Priam: A-Ahh..~ *the shock of feeling her soft thighs rubbing against him felt amazing, he had trouble even thinking clearly as he continued to lose himself in this moment with her. He was still quite nervous and embarrassed, she could feel it as he kissed her, as he gently started to squeeze and massage her thighs, his hands moving ever closer between her legs.*

Aria: Hn-ng..~ *he was nervous as well, her body was tense. She was a bit surprised feeling his hands on her thighs, her thighs were very sensitive to his touch, she was becoming very aroused with a wet spot visable on her panties, going purely on instinct by this point

Priam: *he continued to gently rub and squeeze around her inner thigh as he kissed her again, his eyes soft and a bit glazed over as he looked at her shortly after.* Y-You must really ache down here, love. L-Let me make you feel good, dearest.. *he said in a nervous voice, as he gently pulled off her panties. He was purely off of instinct at this point, beginning to gently rub and finger her as he kissed her*

Aria: *She blushed brightly, closing her eyes as she turned her head away in embarrassment* O-oh Gods.. Pr-Priam~ *she began to moan, her voiced sounded slightly strained as she tried not to be too loud. She could feel a warmth spread quickly through her body along with pleasure, she wrapped her arms around his body.*

Priam: Nnnn..~ Aria, I'm r-really aroused now.. *he kissed her softly and passionately as he began to slowly finger her deeper inside, moving his fingers gently around inside her as he did.* That was such a cute and soft moan..~ *he said, before gently nipping on her neck, kissing along and sucking down it*

Aria: *She moved one of her hands down to his thigh, lightly rubbing his inner thigh* Ahh, Priam, that feels s-so good, nnn..~ *she began to tense up even more, her hips moved softly in sync with his fingers. She continued to moan lightly as she felt him press further inside.*

Priam The Radiant Hero A-Ahh..~ *he gasped softly, shocked at her gentle, soft touch on his thigh* A-Aria~ Nnnn...~ *he felt her tensing around his fingers, and he continued to move them softly and gently inside her, pushing a little deeper inside her each time. As he did, he leaned over her, gently sucking on one of her nipples. He was still quite nervous, but instinct and lust, combined with his love for her governed his every action*

Aria: Hnn..~ *She gasped for a moment, catching her breath. She slowly moved her hand further up his thigh and placed her other hand on the back of his head, lightly grabbing his hair. She was beginning to relax a little, she began to moan lightly once more. She was a bit scared but she knew she could not deny him of anything, especially this, she loved him and she wanted to feel him inside of her too badly to even think of stopping.*

Priam: Mmpf.. *he paused for a moment and gently pulled his fingers out of her. He was ready, and he looked in her eyes to see if she was sure herself.* A-Aria.. I can't hold it any longer. I.. I want to make love to y-you. *he said in a very nervous voice, still quite embarrassed himself* A-Are you.. are you okay with this, love..? *he asked her, wanting to be absolutely sure that she also wanted this as well.*

Aria: *She shuddered lightly when he pulled his fingers out. She blushed hearing his words.* Y-Yes, Priam. I'm ready, I want to feel your body inside of mine so badly. *Her blush deepened as she spoke, her voice showed she was nervous as well but she smiled to him warmly.*

Priam: O-Okay then, my love. *he gently got on top of her, spreading her legs out a bit more open. He then gently rubbed his penis against her before gently and slowly starting to insert himself inside her* N-nnn..!~ *her wetness and warmth had sucked him in down to his base, and he shuddered and throbbed in a great amount of pleasure* Ahh~! Ngh..!~ *he had never thought such pleasure could exist before, he felt as if he was in heaven.*

Aria: *She winced a moment in slight pain and discomfort as he broke her hymen, but it was quickly replaced by pleasure* A-Aah~! Oooh, mmm~ *her body grew tighter around his* O-Oh, Priam~! I-It feels so big..~ *she gasped lightly and shuddered as she spoke, she could feel him throbbing inside of her, she bled lightly where her hymen used to be. She wrapped her arms around him and her thighs squeezed his waist*

Priam: A-ahhh~ Nnng~! *he shuddered once more, the pleasure he felt from her insides was overwhelming.* A-aria..! *he said in a strained voice, her insides feeling so good he could barely even speak.* A-are you alright? *he gently placed his hands and ran them across her thighs, stopping and holding gently onto her hips. Every few moments, he shuddered and throbbed inside her, her insides very tightly squeezing down on him.*

Aria: Y-Yes, I'm fine. Nnnn...~ *She moaned softly, feeling every little movement he made, she'd never felt so wonderful before. Relaxing a little more now her thighs loosened their grip on his waist allowing him to move easier. She began to sweat lighly in the heat of the moment.* N-Nnn... Priam.. I-I can't tell you, hnnn.. ho-how amazing this feels..~ *she said softly*

Priam: N-nnngh...~ Ahh..!~ *he slowly began to thrust gently in and out of her, shuddering and throbbing as he couldn't believe how amazing this felt. He felt her every little tension around him, and had been moaning quietly ever since.* A-ahhh...~ A-Aria..! Y-you feel s-so good.. *he said softly, almost a whisper at this point. He looked down into her eyes, listening to her beautiful moans as he slowly sped up his rhythm inside her.*

Aria: Oooh, Priam.. oh Gods...~ *She began to relax a little more, slowly getting used to all these new feelings, still feeling quite overwhelmed by it all. She shuddered lightly in ecstasy as she continued to hold him close. Her skin was now flushed, her moans slowly growing louder and the pitch of her voice getting higher*

Priam: Nnn..~ Aria.. Ahh..~ I love y-you so much..~ *he said, still strained and shuddering from this overwhelming feel of pleasure. His body and mind started going numb from how amazing she felt, as he too was still quite taken away by how it felt. He twitched and throbbed as he continued to thrust himself in and out of her, leaning over her and kissing her deeply and passionately as he did, her now muffled moans echoing through him.*

Aria: Mmm..~ I love you too, Priam.. nnn..~ *Her voice now strained as well, her body began to tighten up around his even more as she came closer to climaxing. She returned his kisses, she lost all awareness of everything except for her and her beloved, Priam. Her desire for him overwhelmed her, her breathing was shallow and quick.*

Priam: Nnngh!~ Ah!~ A-Aria..! Nnn~ *he was slightly panting at this point as he gasped from her sudden tightness and warmth. He shuddered once more and throbbed inside her, completely unaware of anything else in the world but his wife. He began to strain more, tightening his grip on her soft hips as he thrusted moderately fast inside of her, as he too was close to climaxing. He kissed her more roughly, yet still maintaining a passionate and loving feel the entire time. He had never felt this good before, and his lust and desire for her continued to grow with each passing second.*

Aria: *As she tightened more she could feel him even better, how large and warm he was inside of her. She shuddered slightly every time he throbbed inside of her. Her hips began to gently move in sync with his* O-oh Gods, Priam... I'm g-getting close..~ *her voice was so quiet it was almost a whisper. She tensed up, very close now, she held onto him tightly as her moans grew into soft squeals of pleasure.*

Priam: Nnnngh..! A-Ahh~~ A-Aria.. Y-You feel so warm and t-tight.. It f-feels just too g-good..! Agh..~ *he throbbed once more at the feel of her insides squeezing down on him, he could feel her becoming warmer and warmer, further sending him on a feeling of pure ecstasy.* M-Me too, l-love.. N-Nnn!~ I c-can't hold out m-much more..! *he said in a strained voice. He took his hands off of her hips and wrapped his arms around her back, holding her tightly and pulling her closer to him. His thrusts slowly started to become more rhythmic, his hips meeting up against hers each time he pushed inside her. He gasped and grunted ever so quietly at every sensation he was feeling, continuing to look into her soft, beautiful eyes as he continued making love to her*

Aria: A-ah! Priam, oh Gods, P-Priam..~ *she held him close as her eyes closed and her back arched. She squealed softly and jerked lightly beneath him, her body tensed and inside she tightened even more and began to spasm as she began to orgasm.* Uhnn.. Priam...~ *she whispered his name as her body relaxed, her eyes opened as her body began to go limp.*

Priam: N-Nnnnn..!~ Agh! A-Aria..!~ *he held onto her tightly, the feeling of ecstasy reaching a climax as he felt her orgasm, he too could not hold it in any further as he climaxed inside her, releasing his sperm inside her deepest parts. *he throbbed and shuddered abruptly, each time forcing more to come out of him. He was now panting visibly, his body and mind still numb from the immense feeling of pleasure. A-Ahh~ A-Aria...~ Mmmp... *he gave her a gentle, passionate kiss, still holding onto her tightly, his legs shaking slightly.*

Aria: *She quivered in his arms, beginning to become aware of what just happened* Nnn... Priam, I love you so much.~ *her voice shaky but soft, she hugged him, holding on tightly. She snuggled up to him gently.* I never knew anything could feel so good.~ *She was visibly tired, she let out a sigh of satisfaction as she held him affectionately* That was wonderful, I can't believe we waited so long for this.

Priam: Nnn.. Aria.. I love you too, always.. *he too also had a nervous voice, aware of what this meant for the both of them. He hugged her back with the same affection, nuzzling her closer towards him.* M-Me too, Aria.. I had no idea that could feel so good..~ *he too was also a bit out of breath, giving her a soft, gentle kiss* I'm glad.. it was with you, my love. *he said in an embarrassed voice, blushing a deep red hue.*

Aria: *She began to blush brightly, she rested herself against him for support, fatigue was beginning to take over* As am I, my love. I never thought about doing such a thing before I met you, once I met you I couldn't picture it with anyone else. *she yawned as she nuzzled into his chest. She began to curl up against him* What would you like to do now, love?

Priam: b*he smiled softly at her, the warmth and comfort she brought him as she cuddled him made him feel more relaxed, more at ease. *he gently wrapped his arms behind her back and pulled her closer, gently nuzzling and cuddling up with her.*

I'd like to just hold you and.. Be with you, right now. *he said as he tried to hide his embarrassment* My wonderful, kind Aria..~ *he gently lifted her chin up and kissed her gently.*

Aria: *She smiled softly from how loving and kind he was to her, she was content in this moment, here, with him* Priam, I'm so lucky to have you in my life, I have noticed all the effort you put into being gentle with me and... I truly appreciate it, you're the one who is wonderful. *she looked into his eyes as she said that, leaning in and giving him a soft kiss.*

Priam: Mmmm...~ *he enjoyed the soft touch of her lips, kissing her back with as much affection.* I'm lucky to have you too, Aria. I love you more than anything else. *he gently held her soft, tender body closer to his.*

Aria: *She yawned once more as she nuzzled into the crook of his neck* and I, you, my love. *she was beginning to fall asleep, next too him, cuddled up close, she pulled the blanket over the two of them.*

Priam: *he gently kissed her forehead as he held her closer, the warmth of her body against his feeling really good.* My beautiful Aria.. *he gently caressed her cheek with his hand*

Aria: Mmm...Priam..~ *she placed one hand on his shoulder and the other gently tussled his hair. She always enjoyed how soft his hair was, he maintained himself well, which is always appealing. She smiled warmly to him*

Priam: *he smiled back at her with returning affection, gently rubbing her cheek before giving her another soft kiss* I love how cute your blush is..~ *he said to her softly, still blushing himself*

Aria: I can say the same to you.~ *her voice was quiet as she was quickly succoming to exhaustion.* Uhn.. that took a lot out of me, more than I was expecting.

Priam: Y-Yeah.. me too, love..~ *he said to her softly, gently brushing her hair aside and looking into her beautiful eyes.*

Aria: Would you like me to blow out the candle for the night, love? *she took his hand in hers and intertwined their fingers gently, looking into his eyes as they shone like two sapphires to her.*

Priam: Yes, sure dear. *he held onto her hand gently, blowing out the candle for the night. He then used his free hand to pull her closer to him as he cuddled up with her*

Aria: *she cuddled up to him as well, giving him another soft kiss.* Goodnight, Priam.. my love. *she laid her head down and quickly began falling asleep.*

Priam *he gently kissed her cheek as she slept* Good night, my dearest..~ *as he too soon drifted off to sleep.*


End file.
